This invention relates to fasteners.
Fasteners are among the oldest of man's inventions. The main goal of most fasteners is to eliminate or control movement of the item being fastened. For many traditional fasteners (including pins, nails, and adhesive tape), nothing special needs to be done ahead of time to the item (fabric, wood, or paper) to be fastened.
Other fasteners (screw-and-nut, hook-and-loop, snaps, zippers, shoulder screw and keyhole slot, to name a few) require two mating elements. Also some step (sewing, crimping, preforming of metal) may need to be taken ahead of time to prepare the item to be fastened.